Wierd Yaoi Online Chat
by KyuubiNineDeaths
Summary: Wierdnes and CRACKINESS! Gaara is happy and lurves cookies, Kakashi is working for Jiraiya, and, *gasp* even the Akatsuki members will join in once in a while. But, they'll be definate OoC, I can assure you. Read, plz!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Online Chat

Ramenkyuubi- Naruto (RK)

AvengerDude- Sasuke (AD)

SakuraCherry- Sakura (SC)

ILikeMasks- Kakashi (ILM)

**All sign on**

RK: Hi pplz!

SC: Hello, Naruto.

AD: Hn.

SC: Hi Sasuke-kun.

ILM: Hello.

RK: Waz up?

SC: Nm, just hangin' out w/ Ino, u?

RK: Nothin', just looking at pics.

ILM & AD: Of wat?

RK: Pairings…

SC: Rly? Who of?

RK: Well… GaaSaku, ShikaTema, KakaSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, the list goes on.

ILM: Me w/ Sakura? Interesting…

SC: I'm not complaining…

AD: What about me?

RK: Most pics have u w/ guys, even Gaara.

AD: Who else…-.-

RK: Umm…me…

AD: Huh?!

RK: It's true… But a lot of people like the idea of you being with me…

SC: Really… Hmm…

ILM: I think I'll take this info to Jiraiya.

**ILikeMasks has signed off **

SC: I am so going to tell the girls about this! Arigato, Naruto!

**SakuraCherry has signed off**

AD: …

RK: Sasuke? Say something, please!

AD: Me…with…you…?

RK: Please, don't be angry! –whispers- I actually like the idea.

AD: I'm coming over to your house in a second.

RK: Why?

AD: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you.

RK: Okay… See you…

-the rest sign off-

Gasp! What will happen?! Maya: idk, you're the author... Me: But you help me sometimes! Especially with smut and all that crap. Maya: SMUT?! Where?! Me: --' Read, Comment, criticize, whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, in this chappie, I'm gonna intro some Akatsuki members. Hope you like!

FishRFriends- FRF (Kisame)

WeaselBoi- WB (Itachi)

T3hpuppetsRcool- TPRC (Sasori)

mEhAsMoUtHsOnHaNdS- MHMOH (Deidara)

g00db0i- GB (Tobi)

uNoSeeMe- UNSM (Leader-sama)

gotPLANT?- GP? (Zetsu)

-All log in-

GB: hi!

TPRC: -rolls eyes-

WB: It's amazing how I can type on the computer while blind…

FRF: oh, the authoress just threw that in so u could be in this chapter.

WB: Ah…

UNSM: Remember the plan…

GP?: yeah, yeah…go to the toy factory

MHMOH: and get the easy bake ovens out, without breaking them, un

GB: or eating them!

MHMOH: Tobi, why in hell did you just say that?

GB: what? Aren't they eatable?

GP?: No, but you certainly are…

GB: eep! –hides behind deidara-

UNSM: Zetsu, calm down! My future of baking is at risk here!

TPRC: whatever, why can't we just buy some? We have enough money…

UNSM: because, Kakuzu won't let me near the finances…DX

WB: Wow, and I thought I was whiny…

FRF: u r, ur just more of a drama queen…

WB: am NOT! OMG, I just broke a nail!

FRF: my point exactly

GB: Tobi thinks we should start the mission now, b 4 they setup too much security.

UNSM: good point. Alright! MOVE OUT, PPL!

All: RIGHT!

-all sign off-

Phew! Done! I hope that's at least a little funny… Read, comment, review, criticize, whatever you choose. Hope it's the first two!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thank you to JenSully for being my faithful reviewer throughout my story. Now, on to the story!!!

SakuraCherry: SC (Sakura)

Shygurl: SG (Hinata)

BondeIsAWESOME: BIA (Ino)

WeaponsRdaBOMB: WRTB (Tenten)

HotFan: HF (Temari)

-all sign in-

SC: Hi, girls.

SG: h-hello, Sakura

BIA: HEY! Waz up?

WRTB: yo!

HF: hey

SC: welcome to the first yaoi fanclub! Now it is time to come to order, first, Ino, read off the schedule

BIA: right, thank you Sakura. Okay, on Mondays, we share ideas and pics of the guys. On Tuesdays, we go over Naruto pairings, Wednesdays we go over Gaara pairings, Thursdays we go over Sasuke pairings, Fridays we go over Akatsuki pairings, and Saturdays we go over anything we missed and adjourn for the week.

HF: sounds good, but, what about the Sound?

WRTB: who cares?

HF: true

BIA: omg! Guess what?

Others: wat?

BIA: I just snagged a pic of Gaara and Neji making out!

SG: l-let us s-see!

SC: yeah!

BIA: sure I'll download it now.

-Downloading Pic from BIA-

-Downloading Complete-

Everyone: OMG! –massive nosebleed-

SC: way to go Ino! That's good inside work!

BIA: I know, right? Lol

SG: -fainted from nosebleed-

WRTB: that's what I'm talking about, girl! Neji and Gaara, nice…

HF: if Neji hurts my little bro….I'll get Kankurou to kill him

SC: what? Not gonna do it yourself?

HF: HELL NO! I just got a manicure!

BIA: I'm with ya, gurl

WRTB: I'm still trying to process that Neji is gay and not Lee

SG:wakes up ugg….so…much…yaoi

SC: Hmm….since Hinata only fainted from that, you know what that means, right girls?

BIA: totally!

WRTB: yep! X3

HF: oh yeah…

-all except Hinata-: YAOI PARTY!!!

SG: I-I h-have a bad f-feeling about this…

-all log off-

Phew, done! Well, here you go my readers! Maya: Whatev, just don't go AWOL on me, k? Naruto: I hope Hinata makes it out of there okay…

disclaimer for all chapters: ME NO OWN NARUTO!! Or any sort of chats for that matter, but this plot…I OWN BIACHES!!


End file.
